


Discretion

by takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich/pseuds/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich
Summary: Abiro had been so proud and content when Firelord Zuko asked him to be part of his personal team of Royal guards. Had he known that he'd be subjected tothisevery other night, he might have refused the honour.





	1. Fly on the Wall

Abiro reminded himself that he was a grown man, a real tough guy, a Luitenant of the Mighty Fire Lord's Royal Guard for spirits' sake, and not some awkward teenager with only half a clue of what adults do between the sheets. He was _not_ embarrassed by sex or by his job. So why was his face burning hotter than a festival bonfire? It was ridiculous. Abiro never thought he'd miss Fire Lord Ozai, but as soft moans and whimpers bled through the walls of the current Fire Lord's Royal bedchamber he found himself longing for the good old days. 

Abiro had been Ozai's right hand for many years, always watching over the now disgraced Fire Lord. He had often disagreed with his policies and political tendencies, but accepted his rank and never contradicted the man. Until the Agni Kai. The cruelty Abiro had often seen reflected in the Fire Lord's plans had abruptly been given a face that day. The burned face of an innocent, brave 13 year old boy he had practically helped raise. It had shaken him to his core, made him question everything he believed in. By the time he and Zhao had to send the boy in to exile, he had already grown rebellious enough to sneak as many resources as he could on to the boat for Zuko. Two days later he defected and fled the fire nation. He didn't want to be a part of Ozai's cruel regime anymore. 

He had been moved when two soldiers had found him and told him Zuko wanted him to come back to be on his personal team of Royal guards. It meant the world to him that Zuko cared enough to send people to find him, that he trusted him enough to appoint him a role like that. Had he known that he'd be subjected to _this_ every other night, he might have refused the honour.

It's not like he never had to guard the Royal bedchamber while Ozai was enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, but it never made him this uncomfortable. It just wasn't so... _personal_. He could endure the sounds of meaningless fornication, but he felt like he shouldn't be witness to two young lovers discovering sex together. Ozai just fucked prostitutes, so he never had to hear intimate whispers and sweet nothings. All he heard back then were the badly overacted screams of "pleasure" Ozai paid for to fuel his gigantic ego. No genuine orgasmic noises and no passionate declarations. It also helped that Abiro had never known Ozai as a child, or called him "Koko", or watched him play with the turtleducks. 

"Zuko.... I want to be inside you" he heard the Fire Lord's new lover say. 

"Yes Sokka... Do it"

Zuko's voice sounded far more gravelly than Abiro was used to. The words made him flush all over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his partner for the night squirm uncomfortably on the other side of the door. Slick sounds were reaching them now, followed by a series of escalating moans. 

"Sokka... come on"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Just as bad as you"

"Mmmm, not bad enough then"

"What? Just get inside me, jackass"

The impact of the harsh word was diminished a little by the groan that followed it. Some wet kissing sounds followed. Abiro prayed he'd go deaf in the next minute. 

"Sokka dammit... Stop teasing!"

"Beg a little for me, baby"

"... Excuse you?"

"C'mon, for me... it turns me on"

Abiro seriously considered breaking an unspoken rule of the Royal Guard: no fleeing to the bathroom while the Fire Lord got busy, saddling your partner with all the awkwardness. He's not quite sure why it's so much worse this time. He had heard them many times before. Heard the wet sounds of sloppy blowjobs, heard the Water Tribe boy bottom, even heard Zuko bottom before. Somehow it felt even more intimate than it usually did. He heard Zuko snort loudly at Sokka's request.

"Oh Sokka, please please please fuck me! Grant me the great privilege of having your huge cock inside of me, you big manly man" Zuko cried sarcastically. 

This time Abiro really did break an unspoken rule of the Royal Guard: don't look at your partner while being forced to listen to the Fire Lord's indecencies. Ming was trying to stifle laughter behind one of her hands, waving the other at Abiro. Abiro had to bite his own hand to stop the giggles he felt bubbling up. Both their faces were tomato red by now.

"Ok ok, nevermind. You don't have to be mean about it."

"Please oh mighty warrio- Ah!"

It sounded like Sokka had decided that penetration would be the best way to shut Zuko up. Ming and Abiro heard the bed start to creak softly. There were tears of laughter in Ming's eyes. She had less trouble hearing this than he did, apparantly. She had also been recruited for Zuko's personal guard, after Iroh had told him about how kind she had been to him in prison. It probably bothered her less because she didn't know Zuko as well as Abiro did.

They heard Zuko moan over and over as the bed started rocking, Sokka groaning and whispering to him as he fucked him. Ten minutes later they were still listening. Oh, to have the stamina and libido of a 20 year old man... Abiro hated himself a little for the erection he was sporting by now.

"Sokka, touch me..." 

"No. You're going to come just like this"

"I can't, you know that"

"No I don't and neither do you. You're always too impatient to try"

"C'mon, I'll do it myself. Just let go of one of my wrists." Zuko pleaded.

Abiro glanced at Ming again. Judging by the flush on her face and the glazed eyes she was wetting her underwear just as much as he was tenting his. Abiro really, really didn't want to imagine his Fire Lord in compromising positions, but "just let go of one of my wrists" made it impossible not to do that. He was probably on his back, wrist pinned above his head. Or maybe on his knees, arms behind his back and face against the mattress. His voice did sound a bit muffled from time to time... Fuck, both images were _hot_.

"Uuuuhn S- Sokka. I- I want to come"

"I'm not stopping you, your highness" the Fire Lord's lover teased.

The rocking sped up and they heard Sokka whisper to Zuko, thankfully too softly for the guards to make out what kind of filth was drawing such needy whimpers from Zuko. 

"A-Aaah! Uh- Oh A-agni.. Aaah.... Aah-Ahhnnn"

That sounded like one hell of an orgasm. Ming and Abiro exchanged a look. It would be over soon, thank the spirits.

"Told you you could" Sokka said, sounding very smug.

To their great distress Abiro and Ming heard the speed of the rocking increase rather than decrease, Zuko's moans growing desperate. He sounded overwhelmed.

"Uuhn Sokka... Fuck.. What... I'm still hard"

It felt so wrong, but Abiro had never been harder in his life. He wanted to touch himself badly. Ming looked like she was having a similar problem. For some reason that made him feel a little better.

"I did some research. If I hit that sweet spot just right I can make you come like that over and over"

"It's too much... AH" 

They had no choice but to listen while Sokka fucked Zuko to another orgasm. Zuko's moans and cries sounded oddly high-pitched and a little strangled. It was hard to make out if they were sounds of pain or pleasure, unclear if they were pleading for more or for it to stop. Abiro was glad it only took the Water Tribe warrior a minute or three this time to get his Royal bedpartner close. Zuko let out long, drawn out whines and loud gasps when his second orgasm finally hit him. To Abiro's horror and surprise the rocking _still_ didn't stop. 

"U-Ah N-Noo Sokka.... please... I need- uhh I need-"

"What was that, baby?"

"Please... Please let me finish properly"

"What? I didn't hear you"

"Uuhn fuck... S-Sokka, I- I'm gonna pass out... _Please_. Please, I have to get off! Please just _touch me_!"

Less than a minute later it was finally, truly over. They heard Zuko shout as he came for the last time, Sokka grunting loudly through his own orgasm. 

Thank the spirits, it was finally over. Abiro survived yet another night of unvoluntary voyeurism. He quickly excused himself and fled to the bathroom, leaving Ming alone with the post-coital whispers of the two lovers. 

He tried to deal with it the same way he always did, by pretending it never happened, but Zuko's begging just wouldn't leave his mind. He prayed for the strength to look his Fire Lord in the eyes the next time he would have to speak to him.


	2. Delayed Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abiro gets a chance to watch and takes it.

Abiro waved at the guards that came to relieve him and his partner. He had been standing there for far too long and his joints ached in a way they never used to. He was getting old. Abiro grinned and whispered "well have fun with that" when they all heard soft kissing sounds emerge from behind the walls. Ming flipped him off and he chuckled as he walked away. 

He felt both relieved and disappointed as he put his armor in the armory. Abiro had developed some sort of a love/hate thing with what the Royal guard called "the curse of the night shift". See, he had started to get used to listening to the Fire Lord's (frankly overly) active sex life. He had really, really tried not to become a pervert, but a man can only deal with so much. He had started to _like_ listening. He still hated that he couldn't _do_ anything about it though, aside from imagining what he had heard later in the privacy of his own home.

He stretched and popped his joints as he stepped in to the fresh evening air. Man, he was _beat_. He decided to take a shortcut through the palace's gardens so he could get home as quickly as possible. He should have known it was a bad idea. He _knew_ he would walk past the outside of the Fire Lord's bedchamber. He couldn't have known that Sokka and Zuko had forgotten to close the blinds of one of the small windows that night, but still. He really should have taken the longer route home. 

Abiro didn't realize his mistake until he was staring through the window, mouth falling open at the scene before him. Heat flashed through him at the erotic sight and increased in intensity as he realized he could hear Sokka and Zuko from out here as well as he could hear them from the other side of the door. Oh no. This was not supposed to happen. He shouldn't watch. Standing guard would become so much more awkward than it already was if he watched. _ C'mon, keep walking._ he told himself. His feet didn't listen._ Oh spirits, have some mercy._

Abiro already knew far too much about the Fire Lord's sex life, thank you very much. Seriously, whoever designed the palace so so long ago must have hated guards or something. Why else would he have chosen to make the walls of the sleeping quarters out of stone? The acoustics were already enough of a threat to privacy, even if the walls wouldn't have small narrow gaps near the ceiling for ventilation. The jerkitect even put large windows in the hallways, which means guards have to stand right by the door instead of at the end of the hall. Windows are security risks after all. Abiro kind of hated the guy, even if he should technically thank him. You know, since his design choices were responsible for turning his mental spank bank in to an entire spank library.

Abiro knew that Zuko and his lover got frisky at least three times a week. He knew that both young men loved giving head, if the amount of times he had heard wet sucking noises coming from _two_ mouths at the same time was any indication. He knew Sokka was a moaner and a grunter, whereas Zuko was more of a moaner and a whiner. He knew that Zuko barely spoke during sex. He doesn't really have to, because Sokka talks enough for the both of them. Especially when they... _made love_ rather than just had sex. Which they had started to do a little less frequently, but only because the couple seemed to need the time for increasingly kinky experimentation.

Sokka's safeword is boomerang and Zuko's is _turtleduck_. Fucking _turtleduck_. Abiro had the misfortune of knowing that because _every damn time_ they so much as edged in to kinky territory they asked each other "do you remember your safeword?". Sokka answered the question far more often than Zuko did, but the things they did when Zuko was feeling submissive tended to last longer and sounded more intense. Whenever Sokka was in charge, the guards on duty had to listen to increasingly desperate moans until Zuko was genuinely _begging_ Sokka for mercy. Apparantly that was the kind of control the Water Tribe warrior enjoyed the most. The Fire Lord himself was more of a "Yes Sire. Thank you Sire. I belong to you and only you Sire" kind of guy. And a bit of a spanker. Spirits, Abiro wished he didn't know that. He had been an unwilling witness so often that he even started to recognize some patterns. Sokka's submissive moods seemed pretty much random, but Zuko's coincided suspicously often with days during which he had lost sparring matches to Sokka, for example. 

So yeah, Abiro really did know far too much already. He should walk away. But on the other hand... in a way it didn't matter if he stayed and watched. It's not like he had never visualized this stuff before. It was barely even new information. So. Yeah. He could stay.

Honestly, who would have walked away from this beautiful sight? Abiro could see the bed through the window. Zuko was tied to it, naked and spread out. His hands were tied together above his head with metal chains covered in silk. The same kind of chains tied his ankles to the corners of the bed. Abiro could see _everything_. And Zuko could see nothing, because Sokka had blindfolded him. Zuko's muscled chest was already heaving, his cock rock hard against his stomach. Spirits, he had grown in to one handsome man.

Sokka was sitting next to Zuko on the bed, on his knees, and he was still dressed. The contrast made the whole situation even more erotic, somehow. Abiro suddenly realized that Sokka would see him standing there if he looked up. It didn't seem likely, since the guy was absolutely mesmerized by Zuko. Still, Abiro took a few steps back so he could leer from behind a tree. 

Sokka was teasing one of Zuko's nipples. He pinched it, rolled it between his fingers, flicked it. Every action drew a slightly different sound from Zuko's lips. The teasing seemed to go on forever. Sokka switched nipples from time to time, abusing one nub until it was flaming red before moving to the other. When he started to lick and suck at them, Zuko started to let out noises that managed to sound like protests and encouragement at the same time. "S-S-Sokkaaaah" he moaned when his lover finally stimulated both oversensitive nipples at the same time. His hips were humping the air as much as they could with his legs restrained like that.

Sokka grinned but didn't respond. Instead he reached for the nightstand and picked up a long, stiff feather. Slowly, so so slowly he dragged the feather past the edge of one of Zuko's nipples. Zuko's mouth fell open, his hips stuttering as he struggled against the chains. "Oh- Aaah S-Sokka!" Sokka stroked the feather over his nipples until Zuko's cock was twitching pretty much non stop. He already sounded close to begging and Sokka hadn't even touched his dick yet._ So this is how he does it... Damn that's hot. _

Zuko let out a choked sob and followed it with a loud whine. He was tugging on the chains around his wrists, head moving from side to side. He was moving his hips with enough force to make the bed creak. Sokka chuckled and said "What is it, baby? You want something?". Zuko whispered something in response. "What was that? Speak up." Zuko made a noise that sounded like a protest before he obeyed. "Sokka... touch my cock". Oh boy, the look on Sokka's face... Zuko was not going to get what he wanted for a long time, Abiro suspected. 

"Well ok" Sokka said. With a devillish grin he moved the feather to Zuko's dick. Just as slowly as he had done to his nipples he dragged the feather from the base to the tip. Zuko's cock twitched wildly and he let out a desperate moan. "No! No, your hand. Pl-" he cut himself off. "I think you'll implode if I use my hand. Look at you. Moaning like slut just from this feather touching you." Zuko gasped in to his own bicep at the words but didn't contradict the statement. One of Sokka's hands started pinching a nipple again while the other kept moving the feather over Zuko's cock, lingering on the head sometimes. Zuko gasped "No, no" over and over in between moans. Abiro couldn't stop the low moan that escaped him when Zuko finally snapped. "Ooh-uuh fu-uuck. Please Sokka. Please, I'm so hard."

"I'm not done having fun, sweetheart" Sokka said. The words seemed to break something in Zuko. "Please! Please please please, Sokka! Aaahn-ah, l-let me finish. Please.. mmppffh!" Sokka stuffed a ball gag in to Zuko's mouth mid plea. Abiro started rubbing himself through his pants as Sokka said "Sssh... You'll come, don't worry. But not until I'm done." He put the feather back on the nigthstand and grabbed something else from it. Something he slid over Zuko's dick... _Oh this poor guy. _"This cock ring will make sure I'll get to play as long as I want". Zuko made the most beautiful noises of protest around the gag.

Sokka finally wrapped a hand around Zuko's cock, stroking firm but slow, root to tip. Zuko's moans changed from desperate to pleasured. Sokka stroked him firmly, clearly enjoying both the sight and the sounds. Then, suddenly, he pulled Zuko's foreskin back with one hand, rubbing the other directly over the head of his dick. If it wasn't for the cock ring, Zuko would probably have come straight away. Now, it just pulled desperate shouts from him. He kept going until Zuko tried to twist his hips away, crying "Nnno pls dn't! skka pls ss'op!". Abiro couldn't even imagine how overstimulating that must be, especially after all that teasing.

Sokka went back to stroking from root to tip and Zuko's moans started to sound pleasured again. But then... But _then_... Spirits, Abiro had really underestimated the Water Tribe warrior. With a sadistic smirk on his face Sokka started to alternate between polishing the head of Zuko's cock and the slow strokes. He kept going until there were actual tears of desperation on Zuko's cheeks. The sight forced Abiro to stop stroking himself for a while. He wanted to last to the end. Zuko was trembling all over by the time Sokka decided to take off the blindfold and gag.

Zuko swallowed as Sokka wiped the tears of his face. He nibbled on his hand a little, sniffling, probably trying to cute his way to Sokka's mercy. "Beg me some more" Sokka said, voice low and raspy. Sokka moaned as Zuko's wrecked voice answered "Please... Please Sokka. Please, anything you want. I just-" He choked on a sob. "I just want to come". Zuko's cock twitched as Sokka finally undressed himself. "Kiss?" he pleaded suddenly. Apparantly that was something Sokka didn't make his lover beg for. He hovered over Zuko, now finally naked and gorgeous, Abiro thought, and pressed his mouth to Zuko's. Zuko moaned happily as he slipped his tongue in to his mouth. He tugged on the restraints again, like he was trying to wrap his arms around Sokka, and huffed in irritation when he remembered he couldn't.

Sokka untied Zuko's ankles, but kept his hands as they were. He massaged Zuko's legs a little, peppering kissing along his calves up to his hipbones. Zuko's hips had started moving again and he let out pleading little whines. "One last time, Zuko. Tell me what you want." Zuko swallowed heavily before turning his head to look Sokka in the eye. "I want to come with you inside of me" he said, cheeks blazing. "Please?" Sokka smiled warmly at him. "Anything for you, baby."

Sokka grabbed lube from the nightstand and quickly slicked up his fingers. "No, no ... just do it. I don't think I can take it" Zuko whimpered. Abiro winced slightly as he imagined being fingered right after all that teasing. "You'll take whatever I give you." Zuko groaned in protest but didn't say anything. Slowly, Sokka spread his lover's legs and pushed a finger inside. "M-More" Zuko gasped. Sokka chuckled and said "be careful what you wish for". He pushed another finger in to Zuko and he whined low in his throat. Suddenly, his hips and cock jerked and he arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream. Sokka smirked as Zuko started to let out desperate moans again, struggling against his remaining restraints. He must be rubbing his prostate then. Abiro felt like he was going to explode. He had to stop stroking himself again. He hoped Sokka would decide to have some real mercy soon, for both Zuko's and his own sake.

"Please Sokka... fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" Zuko panted desperately, moving his hips wildly. Sokka smirked down at him but finally, _finally_ pushed his cock inside of Zuko. He didn't waste any time for once and immediately set a steady pace. Zuko looked like he wouldn't even be able to tell you his own name if you asked for it right now. Mouth open, moans slipping out, eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed deeply, hair completely messed up. It was one of the sexiest things Abiro had ever witnessed. 

"Please, the ring... Sokka I- Please... off..." Sokka kissed him as he fumbled with the ring. Then he sat up, put Zuko's legs over his shoulders and started pounding away. Within minutes it was over. Zuko actually cried through his orgasm, tears back on his cheeks as high pitched, hoarse whines left his throat. "Sokka-ah-ah" he cried as his hips spasmed and cum splashed over his abdomen. Abiro couldn't hold back his own groans as he finally came himself. Fortunately Sokka moaned loudly through his own orgasm at the same time. "Fuuuuck Zuko... Oh yeah.. Aaah. " Zuko twitched with every thrust of Sokka's hips as he rode out both of their orgasms.

While Zuko was still twitching from the aftershocks Sokka untied his hands. Then he pulled him towards his chest and cuddled him, stroking his back. "Thank you Zuko. That was amazing. You are amazing". Zuko wiped his face and mumbled "I liked it too". Sokka kissed him.

Abiro stood there behind the tree, looking for something to wipe his cum-stained fingers on. He tucked himself in and decided that the least he could do was not stick around for the sweet nothings. Oh, this was going to have consequences, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah


End file.
